Que razon tenias papá
by cielphantomville
Summary: Que razón tenias papá al decirme... YAOI.


**Qué razón tenías papá**

Qué razón tenías papá al decirme que el género no era importante.

Tantas veces después de que conociste al príncipe mazoku y te contara mis anécdotas en aquel mundo me mirabas con ese cariño paternal, sonreías, acariciabas mis cabellos y decías con total firmeza

—Yuuri cuando alguien te entrega su corazón de manera tan sincera tú debes corresponderle de la misma forma, no digo que dándole tu amor, pero se honesto y has le saber tu sentir, no lo engañes ni te engañes a ti - y como un tonto te contestaba

— Pero es un hombre, eso ya se lo grite muchas veces…

Qué razón tenias papá cuando al verme con mi primera novia me preguntaste

\- ¿Y ya rompiste primero el compromiso? No hagas nada que no quieras para ti

\- No he roto nada, no quiero que se enteren, además yo siempre le dije a Wolfram que prefería a las mujeres, ya después veré que hacer con él – repetía cansinamente ante tus constantes recordatorios

\- Pero hijo, Von Bielefeld es muy amble con nosotros el otro día nos mando regalos y él cree que…

\- Lo que él crea me tiene sin cuidado, es mi amigo papá y estoy seguro que lo entenderá con el tiempo

\- El tiempo es malo, no perdona, y cuando menos lo pienses te habrá alcanzado y te podrías arrepentir de…

\- Ya vas a empezar, mira hoy viene Mitsuki así que ¿por qué no dejamos este sermón para otro día?

\- Pero… - y te dejaba con la palabra en la boca

Qué razón tenías papá.

Cuando él vino de visita a la casa y con sonrisa en labios los llamaba padres y tú me mirabas con esa mueca de tristeza, suplicante. Yo solo te ignoraba.

Dos días estuvo con nosotros madre lo trataba como un hijo mas, reía con los chistes de Shori, se escuchaba entusiasmado cuando tu lo invitaba a algún lado. Toda esa felicidad termino cuando ella sin previo aviso se presento. Quería que fuéramos a pasear, el abrió la puerta intentando no pensar nada malo, pero era obvio que lo descubriría, esa chica se proclamo mi novia.

Se contuvo frente a ella, pero en cuanto se marcho, las lagrimas en sus ojos me hicieron sentir un remordimiento terrible, sea cual sea la verdad solo había algo seguro, ese chico me amaba y yo no había sabido responder a su cariño.

Qué razón tenias papá cuando con mirada dura me pediste que subiera a enmendar mis errores, que hablara con él, que me disculpara. Me sentí tan inferior en ese momento que mi única respuesta fue.

\- Y porque tengo que hablar con él, siempre le dije que yo quería una esposa e hijos, fue él el que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, el que se hizo ilusiones vagas en donde no había más que afecto de amigos – lo grite fuerte para que el rubio lo escuchara – entonces yo no tengo nada de que disculparme – termine respirando con dificultad y después con toda la gama de sentimientos extraños intente salir de ahí, tus fuertes manos me detuvieron

\- Se hombre y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos no puedes huir de ellos siempre te alcanzan – me decías mientras apretabas mas fuerte

\- Suéltame – te mire retadoramente por primera vez en mi vida, tú me obedeciste – eres mi padre pero no puedes decirme que hacer con mi vida, yo sé manejarla y se cómo comportarme, por eso no voy a subir y pueden decirle al señorito de allá arriba que deje de hacer tanto melodrama y que se puede marchar de esta casa cuando quiera al igual que del Pacto yo no lo detendré – mis ojos estaban llenos de odio – es más le agradeceré que desaparezca de mi vida – salí dando un fuerte portazo

No soportaba el hecho de que incluso mi hermano mayor, ese que decía amarme tanto me mirara con desaprobación por su culpa, quería golpearlo hasta que dejara de llorar, arrancarle ese horrendo corazón degenerado que se había enamorado tan perdidamente de mi, y deseaba que ese joven con su bella faz jamás se hubiera cruzado en mi camino. No haberlo conocido

Qué razón tenias papá, cuando al volver por la noche aun te encontrabas en la sala esperándome, me pediste que me sentara, yo rodé los ojos con cansancio veía venir otro más de tus sermones. Y no me equivocaba, te hiciste levemente hacia el frente y con toda la paciencia del mundo me explicaste que los corazones de las personas son como joyas preciosas, todas ellas al momento de nacer son solo piedras, duras y sin forma, pero conforme vamos creciendo estas se van tallando con las experiencias, las relaciones de familia y amigos. Que aquellas que brillan mas y que son capaces de entregar un amor tan grande son las que valen la pena, porque esas han pasado por la pena, la angustia y el dolor y aun así son capaces se amar, que las que solo buscan beneficio propio jamás podrán comparárseles porque esas solo dañan a quienes les rodean.

Intentaba poner atención por lo menos en actitud, al terminar de hablar solo me levante te di un escueto

\- Lo pensare

Y me marche a mi recamara, él ya no estaba.

Qué razón tenias papá cuando al marcharme a Shin Makoku me pediste que no dejara así las cosas, que hablara con él, que no le perdiera como amigo si era como lo consideraba. Pero yo necio y con molestia por tus constantes consejos que no eran bien recibidos, porque yo no los había pedido, te di la razón como a los locos.

En Pacto de Sangre las cosas estaban más silenciosas, no había discusiones, no más reclamos, no mas corriditas intentando escapar de "mi prometido" porque él se había marchado, la cama era enorme y fría.

No busque a Greta sino hasta pasado dos semanas, "que buen padre era". Conrad amable como siempre me informo que ella se había marchado con Wolfram a sus tierras por algunos meses. Además de que ella necesitaba ya una instrucción digna para llegar a ser una buena gobernante.

Qué razón tenias papá cuando al regresar me recalcaste; porque tú estabas seguro; que de ahora en adelante ya tendría mucho tiempo para pensar. Y yo como tonto lo único que puede hacer fue sonreír intentando ocultar toda esa tristeza que me embargaba y que no quería darte la satisfacción de ver en mi rostro.

Ahora lo sé qué estúpido ¿qué satisfacción? tu lo único que querías era que viera que estaba perdiendo todo lo bueno de mi vida.

Qué razón tenías papá al insistirme que el amor no muere en poco tiempo que yo podía dar aun marcha atrás, arreglarlo todo.

\- ¿Arreglar qué? estoy perfectamente bien sin esa garrapata pegada a mi – respondí intentando no ahogarme con mis palabras

Qué razón tenias papá cuando me pediste acompañarte a caminar solo para contarme una historia muy similar a la mía.

Tu un joven impetuoso que creía estar bien abandono su vida en Shin Makoku por desear algo mas, habías salido de ahí, pero a qué precio, ahora tu familia había desaparecido, no tenias propiedades ni un lugar a donde regresar ahí, y en este mundo a donde tu habías elegido venir no eras más que un simple trabajador, tenias familia, una esposa amorosa, una que intento dejarte por serle infiel, como en el pasado lo fuiste con alguien más, ese alguien que te entrego todo su ser sin pedirte nada a cambio, tenias dos hijos, si pero nosotros hacíamos nuestras vida y pronto te abandonaríamos. Me pediste que esperara que no me comprometiera a cosas grandes, que disfrutara de mi vida, de mi juventud.

Pero yo hice toda esa platica a un lado y sin más quise probar a ser hombre, ella no se negó y molesto descubrí que para ella no era el primero. Unos meses después me confirmaba que seriamos padres.

Estaba furioso, como era posible, no, no podía ser posible, así como así. No terminaría la preparatoria, no iría a la universidad, que clase de futuro me esperaba.

Me lance al agua, en Shin Makoku siempre podía contar con que yo era el Maou. Craso error, a mi llegada me entere que se elegiría muy pronto a otro gobernante, grite, reclame e interrogue.

\- Pero majestad eso ya se lo había comentado – dijo mi consejero algo apenado – cada Maou tiene un periodo de gobierno de diez años, no mas, eso se hace para que ninguna familia tenga más podre que las otras, en todo caso si usted ha gobernado más de lo previsto es porque va y bien de un mundo a otro y los periodos de tiempo para usted son más cortos pero aquí ya ha trascurrido quince años

\- ¿Y eso qué? – grite furioso – yo soy el designado de Shinou

\- Majestad el mismo Shinou ha dicho que es hora de cambiar

Pensé en matar a ese engreído dios, pero estando en su presencia e intentado mantener mi orgullo solo le musite

\- Te arrepentirás – estaba llegando a mis limites

\- No, el que se arrepentirá serás tu, te ofrecí todo y lo has despreciado, no esperare a ver caer a este reino que levante con tanto esfuerzo contigo, porque tú te estas hundiendo y ni cuenta te has dado

\- Vete al diablo – le dije antes de regresar a la tierra

Qué razón tenías papá al abrazarme y consolarme, sabias que estaba sufriendo, me aconsejaste que dejara ya todo en el pasado y me concentrara en ser feliz con lo que ahora se me ofrecía, una esposa y mi hijo que aun no nacía.

Yo sonreí con burla, si con una esposa que es una cualquiera, porque quien sabe cuántos estuvieron antes de mi, y un hijo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era mío o no.

Con algo de temor tome mi primer trabajo, uno que tú mismo me ayudaste a buscar, trabajo de oficina, a lo que siempre rehuía era a lo que ahora estaba atado. No tarde mucho en ser despedido, yo que nunca había recibo órdenes, yo que las daba ahora debía bajar la cabeza.

Me dolía en mi orgullo. El empleo por aquel entonces escaseaba y Misuki me hostigaba pidiéndome cosa para el bebé, tenía ganas de matarla, pero en fin, un día solamente tome el poco de dinero que aun teníamos y salí a ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Cuando regrese ella estaba muy molesta me grito tantas tonterías y en mi poca cordura alcance a gritarle.

\- Pues si tanto quieres dejarme, hazlo puta, de todos modos ya encontraras quien te acoja sin no es que ya lo tienes

Ella me miro con odio y salió por la puerta del pequeño departamentito de un solo cuarto. No la busque no me importo a donde se hubiera marchado.

Un tiempo después tu llegaste a visitarme me levantaste del suelo en donde dormía y con toda calma me preparaste algo para la resaca. En total silencio calentaste agua para que me bañara y de la misma forma me serviste un poco de comida que mamá había mandado para mí.

Me preguntaste por ella, yo solo fruncí el seño y te dije que no había un ella, que se había largado con el primer hombre que vio, una vil mentira.

Qué razón tenias papá cuando con tu tono amable y esa sonrisa tierna me incentivaste a que dejara de vivir en una mentira que ya no era un rey, que no tenía trabajo que muy seguramente mi esposa no quería estar con un borracho, que recapacitara.

Como siempre mi angustia se convirtió en enojo y te eche sin mírate siquiera, te prohibí volver a mi casa si lo único que buscabas era sermonearme.

Mi casa, casa que fue embargado dos meses después.

Con todo en mi contra, sin dinero y convertido en una piltrafa de hombre me adentre al agua, solo tenía una esperanza y esa era que cierto demonio de fuego me aceptara a pesar de lo bajo que había caído.

Me concentre lo mas que viciada mente me lo permitió. Las tierras Bielefeld eran tan bellas como las recordaba, era de noche. La casa entera estaba completamente iluminada. Por una de las ventanas de la gran mansión. Una fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo.

En medio de las escaleras principales se encontraba él, era aun más bello de lo que recordaba, era un ángel, entonces comencé a rememorar el porqué lo había despreciado

Prejuicios

Esa fue la única respuesta. Pensó en esperar a que todo el mundo se fuera a dormir, y así entrar sin ser visto, esperando que ese amor tan grande que él me profesara no hubiera muerto del todo.

Mis esperanzas murieron, esa fiesta era dada para presentar de manera oficial a su hijo.

No puede verlo, está envuelto con finos ropajes blancos. Todos se morían por saber el nombre del niño, pero yo estaba ahora muerto del todo. No espere a escuchar nada más y me marche.

Qué razón tenias papá al tratar de hacerme recapacitar, de intentar que volviera a ser un hombre de bien, al insistirme que buscara a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

Por una vez te hice caso y la busque, lleva sobrio un mes y crei poder seguir asi si ella me apoyaba.

Ella vivía en una bonita casa de dos plantas, toque el timbre algo apenado, ella salió a recibirme con sonrisa en boca.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? – me pregunto fríamente, lo merecía

\- He venido a recuperarte a ti y a mi hijo – conteste suavemente pero con cara decidida

\- Dirás a mi porque tu hijo…

\- ¿Mi hijo? - sentí miedo de su respuesta

\- Tu hijo lo regale – contesto como si estuviera diciéndome, hoy hace sol

\- ¿Con quién? – pregunte muy asustado del futuro de mi pequeño

\- Ah! Pues no sé, tenía prisa por deshacerme de él y pues ese sujeto parecía muy interesado en tenerlo, es más me pago muy bien por él

\- Eres un perra – grite molesto, ella se hizo asía atrás muy asustada, de inmediato un hombre fuerte me detuvo en seco con un golpe

\- Hey! El servicio empieza a las nueve – fue cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba en una casa de citas, era una prostituta

Las escupí y me marche.

Estaba deshecho, no quería volver a casa, no quería verte, sentía un gran odio por mí mismo, sentía un gran desprecio por mi vida.

Ahora estoy aquí parado junto a un puente, quisiera tener el valor de arrojarme pero soy un cobarde.

Ahora lo único que puedo decir es: Qué razón tenías papá.

Si en mi pasado hubiera aceptado que a pesar de ser un hombre yo amaba a ese chico rubio con cara de ángel y sangre de demonio, si yo hubiera hablado con él tal vez ahora en lugar de estar tiritando de frio aquí afuera estaría en mi tibia cama del Pacto de Sangre junto a él, no como su esposo pero con la idea clara que por amor él me hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario. Si yo hubiera aceptado mi nueva situación con ella, ahora podría tener en mis brazos a mi lindo bebé. Si yo hubiera…

Pero el hubiera no existe y ahora solo me queda llorar por todo lo que no hice y los consejos que no te escuche.

Estoy muy congelado como para moverme, está comenzando a nevar y de seguro moriré pues ya casi no siento mis extremidades, veo a alguien caminar en mi dirección espero que no sea un asaltante, aunque no tengo nada que valga la pena.

Trae puesto una capucha extraña, me recuerda a esa que solíamos usar en Shin Makoku cuando íbamos a alguna misio peligrosa. Sonrió ¿Hace cuanto que no sonreía?

\- Yuuri vamos a casa – esa voz esa voz la conozco pero es imposible – Yuuri ya es tarde, veras que mañana vuelve a salir el sol, la tormenta a pasado y ahora solo la calma te envolverá, Yuuri vuelve con migo – la capucha callo y sus hermosos cabellos rubios acariciaron esa piel blanca

\- ¿Aun tengo a donde volver? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

\- Siempre lo has tenido enclenque – tomo la mano que me extiende y siento su cálida magia embargar mi cuerpo

\- Pero tú tienes un hijo y yo… - no supe cómo decir mas estaba llorando

\- Ese bebé es tuyo, nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediera – contesto poniéndose a mi nivel

\- Tú le pagaste a ella para…

\- Ella no lo quería y para mi es el deseo más grande que he tenido, un hijo tuyo es mi más grande alegría, Yuuri vuelve conmigo, hace frio, yo tengo frio desde que tú me dejaste

\- Y yo estoy tan solo desde que te perdi…

Me sorprendí al ver que llegábamos a mi casa, mi madre nos recibió con cariño y tú con una gran sonrisa, yo solo baje mi rostro estaba tan avergonzado

—Todos cometemos errores, aquí lo principal es saber enmendarlos y ser agradecido con quién te ha sacado del fango – asentí mirando como mi rubio era abrazado por mi madre

—De ahora en adelante procurare ser como tu papá, no importa cuánto daño me haga mi hijo siempre le tendré paciencia y amor para él y procurare poner en práctica todo aquello que me enseñaste y que hasta el día de hoy ignore

—Sé un buen padre y un buen esposo y jamás nadie podrá reprocharte nada – ese fue el último consejo que escuche de ti

Los años siguientes fui tan feliz y todo te lo debo a ti, nunca supe que eras tú quien le aviso a Wolfram de que ella no quería a mi hijo, que le informabas de todo lo que me sucedía, tampoco te di las gracias.

Hoy que estoy hablando a una tumba y las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Solo me resta decirte algo que siempre pensé y que nuca dije ya sea por pena u olvido.

Qué razón tenías papá.

Fin

Espero miles de comentarios, si obtengo más de 20 les publico tres one-shot. A que es una buena oferta.

Atte: un demonio manipulador.

Ciel Phatnomhive.


End file.
